The Head Maid and The Butler
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: Sebastian and the Head Maid Kagome have feeling for each other but afrid to express themsevles but what one night when Kagome is in her room and she crying, will Sebastian be able to have the love of his life or will she reject him


**The Head Maid and the Butler**

It was a rainy morning in London, England. At the outskirts of said city there was a large manor that was surrounded by a forest with a large garden out back.

A male was walking down the hallway with a woman at his side; both looked into their young twenties, going to their young mater's room

The male had raven black hair, natural pale skin and red eyes that were the color of crimson blood. He wore a black tail coat, a very dark grey almost black vest, a black tie, a white blouse, white gloves and black pants.

The woman has knee length midnight black hair that seemed to wave a little, electric blue eyes with light grey eye shadow covering her eyelids, she had a black choker around her neck. She wore a black knee length dress with long sleeves, a white apron and had ankle black boots.

"Sebastian… are you sure you want me to come with you to wake young master, I still need to give the other servants their assignments today" came the woman's sweet melody voice that always seemed to get Sebastian's attention.

"Yes I will give the out today Kagome, I don't want to hear you and Mey-Rin arguing again like yesterday morning" Sebastian said quite amused and irritated.

"Well she needs to listen to me as well, she is just a maid while I am the head maid, I'm her boss as well as you, I don't know why she hates me so much" Kagome said irritated about speaking about the younger maid.

'Because she knows I have taken an interest in you, my immortal miko' Sebastian said making sure not to blush in front of the girl he liked.

"Well I have no answer for you then" Sebastian said. He looked at her neck which was covered with the choker; he remembered how when he was in the middle of making the contract with their young master when she came.

She had gashes that were fast healing, her beautiful white dress was covered in the sweet crimson blood from her wounds, her eyes held great pain, but her soul was radiate with purity like the young master, and she asked to half of the contract he could have both their souls.

The boy he was talking to first was shocked that she would so that, but when Sebastian agreed he felt more connected to her more than any other person besides Sebastian.

"You know, I never figured out why you would want to give up your soul" Sebastian said as they arrived as their master's room.

"That is a story for another day" Kagome said opening the door and walking over to the curtains to open them.

"Young master it's time to wake up now" Sebastian said shaking the boy as he stirred. He had blue-grey hair that was messy from sleeping.

"Ciel-sama what would you like with your breakfast, toast or a scone" Kagome asked as she prepared his favorite tea.

"I will take a scone, Kagome I want you to dress me today, Sebastian have you gave the other servants their chores of today" Ciel asked as she got out of bed while carrying a black eye patch for the eye that held a contract mark he got from his demonic butler when they first met.

"No I have not young master, but if you want me to I can give them before I serve your breakfast" Sebastian said.

"Please do Sebastian and then after breakfast I need you to read me my schedule for the day" Ciel said as Kagome continue to undress him from his night clothes.

"Will do young master" Sebastian said exiting the room. Once he was away from the room, Ciel turned to his head maid who had a blank expression while she got his pants on.

"Kagome, why don't you admit your feelings already for Sebastian already I know you love him, I can see it" Ciel asked. Kagome paused in her movements for a second before continuing on with her task.

"I don't know if he feels the same for me, I already had my heartbroken once because of a one sided love and I don't think I could stand for a second one" Kagome said.

"But you never know if you don't try" Ciel said. She was like a second mother to him and he didn't want her to be sad and hiding her feelings for someone.

"I…just can't young master…I have enough problems with a jealous Mey-Rin and its bad enough she doesn't listen to me" Kagome said with venom in her voice ash she finished putting his normal forest green jacket on.

"Well just because someone is jealous, it doesn't stop you from admitting your feelings Kagome" Ciel said.

"Well it's not like I'm going to have a future relationship with him, he is going to devour my soul after your revenge is done" Kagome said. Ciel sighed. She had a point about that.

After Kagome was done, she bowed and left the room to go down stairs to see Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny standing there with Sebastian getting their chores.

"Sebastian you do remember we have a guest tonight coming at 6" Kagome said to remind him just in case he forgot.

"I have not forgotten Kagome, I will need your help with the other preparations and think of a backup in case these three messes it up" Sebastian said. Mey-Rin once again glared at Kagome, how come she got to work with her man and be a head maid, it was not fair.

"Well of course Sebastian, so what will we need to do today" Kagome said as they walked away from the other servants who watched them go.

"Well…" Sebastian's voice drifted off as they continued their way out into the dining room where Ciel would be eating now.

"I swear I think those two are an item cause everyday for the last two years they worked together and they never are in a room without each other" Bard said.

"Maybe not because every night for a year when I walk pass her bedroom her door is always cracked open and she is writing in her journal and crying saying it's getting harder and harder for her to be around Sebastian" Finny said.

"What does she say" Bard asked.

"Well she says things like 'I can't admit my feeling for him', 'I don't want what happen years ago to happen again' and also 'I threw away my future when I made that contract regardless that my dream was to have a future'" Finny said.

"Maybe we should spy on her and maybe even help her, what I understand that she is holding her past to her heart and that someone must have damaged her pretty badly" Bard said.

"Yes let's do it" Mey-Rin said. If Kagome was too afraid to even love maybe she could have her chance at Sebastian.

During throughout the day the others watched the two while doing their work but they found ways to mess it up. Like one time during the day Kagome and Sebastian were called to the young master's office and while they were there the servants found ways to mess up everything.

Lucky for Kagome, she had been looking at Tanaka's cup and they fixed the garden into a stone one to match Japan and they fixed everything within two hours before the guest arrived.

After the guest had left or more should I say ran from the manor after he got quite a scare, Kagome went to her room with her dinner which was just Miso soup.

Kagome sighed as she sat at her desk where her magical journal stayed as and her ink and feather. Kagome sigh as she opened her book and began to write about her thoughts about what happen from every detail.

Then she got to her thought about Sebastian and she saddened. She loved him but after what happened with Inuyasha, he broke her so much that she lost confidence in love. Plus she was immortal; no one could live up to her life span.

That's why she contracted with Sebastian in the first place. The Shikon jewel went back into her body making her forever immortal. It ruined her dream of a family like she always talked about when she was just a little.

Kagome got up after she finished her journal she got up and went towards her window and bed and sat down with her back again the head board, her arms wrapped her knees and she cried.

Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny snuck down the hallway towards the door that was cracked open and they could hear the girl's sobs. When they got there they looked through the crack to see Kagome on her bed crying and then she said something.

"Oh god why does the Kami's toy with me, what did I do to deserve this torture. I really love Sebastian but I'm so afraid to admit it and you know I can't not after what happen with my love with Inuyasha" Kagome cried as her face turned red from her tears, her eye hidden by her bangs.

"Oh wow so she does love him why does she cry about it" Finny asked and Bard and Mey-Rin sweat dropped at his obliviousness and looked back at Kagome as she spoke again.

"Oh god sometimes I wish I was never born, I ask for nothing in return for my efforts to help people and this is the thanks I get, a guy who I like and I can't admit it, fearing he might not feel the same way, I have a worker who doesn't listen to a word I say because of her petty jealousy why must my life be difficult" Kagome cried.

"Oh my that horrible to think that way, poor Kagome its true she tried to help us in many ways I mean she did help Sebastian give us a home and helped train us maybe we could help her you know and try to get Sebastian and Kagome together tonight" Bard said.

Mey-Rin now felt shame and guilt for the way she treated Kagome, true she might have been jealous of her attentions of Sebastian, but Kagome was the one holding back for her to get the chance for him and she should have treated her more nicely about it and now she wanted to help Kagome get the life she wanted.

"I will go talk to Sebastian and tell him to cheer her up" Finny said running off to find Sebastian who he knew was still walking around checking on things before going to his room for the night.

For about five minute Bard and Mey-Rin watched as Kagome slowly stopped crying but she still had the tears going down her face as she looked out her window.

They heard footsteps coming their way and look to see Sebastian coming in his black night shirt and pants. Sebastian raised a brow at them but ignored them to walk into her room.

"Hey Kagome what's the matter why are you crying" Sebastian asked concerned sitting on the bed in front of her. Kagome looked at him her eyes bloodshot from crying and she looked away ashamed that she was in front of the man that she loved in a horrible state.

"Nothing just some things that came up in my mind like the past but no need to worry about it" Kagome said but she was lying he could smell and sense it.

"Kagome you know you shouldn't lie to someone like me I could always tell" Sebastian said not saying that he could smell her lying for the human servants were just outside the door.

"Well I um look I don't want to say it can I just show you" Kagome said with a blush. Sebastian eyes widened but he nodded. Kagome sighed and crawled over to him.

The humans outside the door looked closely when she moved, what was she going to show him. Mey-Rin was most eager to know, she was willing to give up her feelings for Sebastian for the head maid.

"What are you blubbering idiots doing" Came the quite voice of their young master. They put a finger on their lips and pointed inside the room. Ciel looked in to see Kagome crawling of to the demonic butler. He sat down next to the servants to watch.

Kagome crawled until she was in front of Sebastian; she lifted her hands to his strong but slim arms. Kagome leaned up and brushed her lips against his.

Sebastian felt an electric feeling go through his body when he felt her kips and followed her lips when she moved away to press against them. Kagome gasped when she felt his soft warm lips on her and Sebastian put his tongue in her mouth.

Kagome finally got over her shock and kissed him back, moving her tongue with his in a passionate dance. Kagome wrapped her arms around his back holding tightly to his black shirt while Sebastian wrapped his arm her shoulders.

The people outside the door smiled as they watched both raven haired people kiss like they were lovers like they were supposed to be. Ciel eyes soften as he looked upon Kagome a least she would finally get some happiness in her life but it was only limited until he completed his revenge and he would devour both their souls.

"Kagome…I have something I wish to tell you" Sebastian said breaking the kiss with his lover panting. Kagome panted for breath as well but looked curious.

"What…is it Sebastian" Kagome asked. Sebastian smiled and moved her hair out of her face so he could see her eyes.

"I've…always had feelings…for you and will you be…my wife" Sebastian asked still panting heavily from the passionate kiss.

"Yes Sebastian oh yes I will" Kagome said hugging him tightly. Sebastian chuckled and hugged her back equally happy that she accepted his question.

"Ok lets go you guys give the new love birds some privacy" Ciel said smiling as he watched the miko turned maid kiss Sebastian again more deeply.

"Yes young master" They all said quietly and followed him to their rooms. During the nightly they stay up all night listening to the passionate moans coming from the head maid's room as Sebastian and Kagome made love to each other.

Mey-Rin smiled as the moans got louder, she wasn't disturbed by the fact that the male she had a crush on was making love with the woman she was jealous of for so long. Kagome fought off holding back her feeling for the butler for too long.

"I guess I would have to say my apologies for making her life miserable here" Mey-Rin said laying down for the night with the dream that she would find a man for herself in the mere future.

**A/N: This is my first Black Butler and Inuyasha Fanfic so go easy on me and I was going to put a lemon here but decided not to please update soon**


End file.
